Pop star mix up
by MizuKitsune248
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are lead singers in there bands...DISCONTINUED
1. Meating Shikon

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and the others. I own Kiree.

HEY! This is my second story so it may suck. It's all a figment of my Imagination and after writing one of these chapters it seriously scares me! shiver

"Girls, you're on in five." Said Mr. Dudsworthen, their personal assistant.

"Okay!" the girls replied. "Were almost done!"

"Well, I'M already done so I will be on stage getting ready!" said a snobby voice from behind them.

"Okay, Kikyo, Just don't blow up something like last time!" a black haired girl said. She had a black Jumpsuit on that was unzipped as far down as it could go without showing her butt.

"Give it a rest already Sango!" Kikyo replied "It was two months ago!" she was wearing a blue tube top and a blue miniskirt. Her eyes were more black than brown, like her hair which was in a tight bun that had chopsticks in it.

"Kagome, we'd better finish soon" said Sango to a girl with long black hair with chocolate eyes.

"Okay! I'm almost done!" The girl replied. She was wearing a denim miniskirt with green ruffles at the bottom. Her shirt was strapless and it showed her stomach. Her hair was in a tight ponytail with a red hankie around her neck. She was applying green eye shadow and when she finished put reddish lipstick on. "Done! What about you, Rin?"

"Almost ready" a girl with black hair replied. She was wearing an orange dress that if it was any smaller it would show her butt and applying yellow eye shadow. "Done!" she replied in a cheery voice. Her hair was in a small side ponytail.

"Let's get ready to rock!" said Sango as she grabbed her guitar. It was black and the strap was black with skulls.

"Kay!" replied Rin and she grabbed her drumsticks (not the food. Ha. :-) ) .

Kagome tossed them their head phones.

"Thanks!" they said.

"No Problemo! What are friends for?" Kagome asked.

"To get stuff for you!" replied Sango playfully.

"I thought that was what boyfriends were for?" said Rin in a small, thinking like voice. This made the girls laugh.

"Come on! We got a concert to do!" said Kagome. They did a high-five and went on stage.

_On stage _

"HELLO TOKYO!" said Kagome "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" the crowd cheered. They were chanting '_HIME! HIME! HIME! HIME!' _over and over again.

"HEAR WE GOOOO!" shouted Kagome, and the concert began…

_five hours later_

The girls piled into the limo and sat down with a sigh of relief.

"I think we did well!" said Rin, breaking the silence except for the heavy breathing from trying to get away from the screaming fans.

"Let's check the ratings!" said Sango.

"Good idea!" said Kagome. They flipped to the rating station and saw they were tied for the best bang of the year with _Shikon_, The hot new boy band. (Ill gives you three guesses who's in it and the first two don't count!) They saw that _Naraku_, a soloist heavy metal/rap artist was in 100th place! The girls giggled. Just then Kagome's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "Yea……………….Okay……………….7:00…………… tomorrow………………Okay, see you then!" she hung up.

"who was that?" asked Sango.

"Oh… It was Shikon inviting us to there after party for the tie in first place with us," she said casually.

"Oh….Okay… When?" asked Sango

"Tomorrow at 7:00." Said kagome

"I can't wait to sink my teeth into him!" Kikyo said in a girly voice.

"Who?" asked the others at the same time.

"The lead singer/guitarist of course!" said Kikyo. And she started rambling on and on and on and on and on and on and on about how cute his hair was. Kagome and the girls just moaned. They finally got to their mansion. "Halleluiah!" the girls sang when Kikyo finally shut up. They got in there beds and went to sleep.

The next day all of them got dressed at 5:00 and did there hair at 5:30 and makeup at 6:30 and was on the road at 6:31 and arrived at 7:01. the boys were waiting to help the girls out of the car. Kagome got out first wearing a black Japanese style dress with a slit to her thigh. Her hair was in a tight loopy thing with chopsticks in it. She was escorted to the party by a young Hanyou in a Red button up shirt and the first three buttons unbuttoned showing a white shirt underneath and was wearing black pants. "Hey." He said "I'm InuYasha. The guy who called you yesterday, remember?" he said. He had silver hair and two dog ears on top of his head that were also silver.( Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Who?Hee hee._) 'There so cute! I want to touch them!_' she thought"Hm? Oh! Yes! I remember! I'm Kagome!" she said holding out her hand to shake it. He shook it, and he led her onto the yacht.

It was Sango's turn to come out. She was wearing the same kind of dress as Kagome's except it was red with a gold dragon spiraling at her side. Her hair was in a lose ponytail and was greeted by (Guess) a guy with short black hair that was in a small ponytail at his neck. He had deep-violet eyes and was wearing a purple button up shirt like InuYasha's and navy pants. "Hello. My name is Miroku (who would've known?). What, may I ask is yours?" _ 'He's soooo polite! And cute!'_ thought Sango.( not for long…) " My names Sango." She said blushing. Then she felt a hand groping her butt (THERES the good ole' Miroku!) She turned around and slapped the shit out of him and allowed him to escort him to the yacht, slapping him occasionally.

Next was Rin. She was wearing an orange dress with yellow twirls on the edge of the dress and along the slit. Her hair was long and was setting on her shoulders lightly. She was escorted by none other than (guess) Sesshomaru!( AMAZING!) Rin got a good look at him and realized he was a full demon. "Sesshomaru." He simply stated and didn't bother sticking out his hand. 'Humph! How rude!' (Not for long. Heehee, hoohoo,haahaa MUWAHAHAHAH! Coughs, 'scuse me. ) he looked at her "no reason to be pissed. I just don't have time for humans like you." He said emotionlessly. He had on a white button up shirt and khaki pants. She just humped some more and got on the yacht.

Next was Kikyo, and being the slutty whore that she is, she ignored the formal part and wore a pink tube top that was to tight and you could see her nipples shape and a pink miniskirt that her butt hung out of and who would of guessed? She was wearing a thong! (Surprising, no?) Her hair was really fuzzy and it looked short. (As you can guess by now, Kikyo is one of my least favorite characters basically because she stole InuYasha and He's KAGOMES! Huff, huff, huff, huff… okay….calm down…. Find your happy place……happy place…. Okay….I'm calm…sighs Longley) she was greeted by Kouga and he was ignoring the formal part two and was wearing a body shirt and blue jeans. 'Humph! He's not my InuWasha! WWWWHHHAAAAA' (me: baby Kikyo: am not m: r k: am not m: r k: am not m: r k: am not m: r k: am not m: aren't k: if I say I'm a baby then im a baby! Huff, huff, huff, huff. Me: whatever you say you can be a baby. K: thank yo.. Hey! YOU TRICKED ME WWWWHHHHAAAA!) " who are YOU!" Kikyo asked in annoyance "Your not InuYasha!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you ain't Kagome either so nea!" Kikyo got an idea ( I didn't know she could think! It's a miracle! Halleluiah!) "Hey…If you want kagome and I want InuYasha…" She whispered something in his ear and he grinned (uh oh… its never good when Kouga grins…….)

a/n: so how you liking it s far? Good? Bad? Marvelous? Splendid? Excellent? Terrible? Hideous mutated monster from outer space? Anyway…plz review!


	2. Kinkihoes plan

Disclaimer: Hey. Still don't own InuYasha. Any-who… wishes I did. Sorry if the last chappi was short. It was to me… any way…. Plz review!

Lets see ….. Kouga was grinning and Kikyo was thinking.. Ok! I know where we are!

Kouga and Kikyo walked over to where InuYasha and Kagome where dancing and having a good ole' time! Kikyo jumped on InuYasha's back and squealed "INUYASHA! I knew you wouldn't forget about me!" (Who could? She's too damn annoying!) and while InuYasha was trying to pry her off of his neck Kouga took Kagome by the waist and gave her a kiss. "MMMMMMMM!" yelled Kagome as she tried to pull away. InuYasha finally pulled her off and walked over to Kouga and was about to punch him when Kagome did the honors and gave him a bloody nose. "OW!" yelled Kouga, holding his bloody nose. Kagome then turned to Kikyo and yelled in her ear " why do you always do that!" she yelled

"Do what?" asked Kikyo in a hurt voice.

"You know what!" yelled Kagome. "How come when ever I meet a guy who's nice to me you go and attack him! You have Hojo! Isn't that enough?" everyone was looking at her.

--------------------------------------------------View---------------------------------------------------

"What did Kikyo do NOW!" asked Sango in an agitated voice. Miroku looked at her. He grinned and groped her butt, and she turned around and slapped him, hard, and she headed over to where Kagome was yelling in Kikyo's face.

------------------------------------------------view------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and InuYasha headed off and started to talk. "I'm soooooo sorry about Kikyo. She's always like that." Said Kagome apologetically.

"no problem. How about we play a trick on them?" said InuYasha. He whisperd something in her ear and she grinned. (its almost always good when SHE grins.) Kagome walked over to Kouga and covered his eyes. He grinned. "What?" he asked.

"Fallow me…." Said Kagome. He grinned and agreed.

-------------------------------------------------view-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, InuYasha did the same to Kikyo. He lead her to the center of the room and met up with Kagome. The told the people they were tricking to lean forward ang kiss them. ( nnnooooooooooo! Betrayers…) and they moved out of the way Just in time. InuYasha had his camera ready and took a picture just in time for they started making out. "Glad we moved out of the way!" said Kagome, gagging.

"Yeah! Like I'd ever want to kiss HER!" said InuYasha and started cracking up. Kagome joined in. They high-fived in mid air and were to busy cracking up to notice Kikyo starting to cry fake tears. (Like I say… SHES A BABY!) When InuYasha doesn't comforts her she snaps up a tear-free face and humped off. Kouga just walks over to Kagome and is about to slap her from behind when she punches him from behind and flips him over on his back and kicks him in the balls. (Wows…. Has to hurt…. not that I would know… Im a girl and I just know it would hurt. BACK TO THE STORY! DU DU DU DUUUU!) They where getting ready to leave and the exchanged phone numbers. On the way back Kagome was thinking. (ohhhh…. What about?) _'That InuYasha guy is really nice. But I can't go out with him! My mother forbids me to date anyone outside my race…' _she thought longingly. _' I wish I was a hanyou…'_ they got out of the car and headed to there rooms. When she was about to go to sleep she thought for a second. _'I need to get Kikyo out of the band! If she stays ill get hurt!'_ and slowly drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------next-day-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome picked up her phone and called a good friend. "hey…Kiree?……..I was wondering if you could come over?…………..yeah?………soon is when……okay…….see you then!…….bye!." she hung up. 5 minuets later Kagome heard the doorbell ring. She went over and opened the door and saw a young girl…about 16 (like everyone else…). She had long brown hair with streaks of blond and red in it.

"Hey! Glad you could make it Kiree!" said Kagome.

"no prob. What did you need?" asked the girl.

"I know your good at singing and keyboards so I need you to take Kikyo's place." said Kagome." Please?"

"Sure! I always wanted to take her place!" said Kiree.

-------------------------------------------8-hours -later---------------------------------------------

"WHAT!" yelled Kikyo "YOU CAN'T REPLACE ME! WITHOUT ME! your song is nothing!" she said that last part smugly.

"It would be!" said Kagome. "But now that I have Kiree, we don't need you. She's 500x better than you and NOT a slut!" and right on que, Kiree stepped out of the shadows and transformed as soon as the moon hit her. She now had white fur covering her body, she had grown a tail and ears, she was a neko. She was wearing a blood red dress and since she grew in size, was small and was ripped down the seams on the side.

" YOUR REPLACING ME WITH A DEMON! WORSE YET… A HANYOU!" Kikyo yelled, apparently off. Kagome just nodded. "Humph!" said Kikyo and went upstairs, got her stuff, stomped downstairs, and left. When she got outside she swore under her breath. "Damn Kagome! She will pay dearly! I know more about the band than they think!" and drove to channl 6 news, swearing at kagome the whole way.

A/N: Hey! Thank you for the reviews! Only Three but I'm just glad I got one! Plz read my other story, Minsukes past. Its not stupid and if it is plz tell me! R&R! Oh yeah… srry it took me so long to update! He, u see, I go to my dads every OTHER weekend and last I was hear my step brother stayed on for two days! An the reason I had to be at my dads is cause that's were I typed it. BYEZ!


	3. Kiree

Disclaimer: Yeah… Upset I don't own InuYasha… Whaa.

Kagome gave Kiree the key to her room.

"All your stuff has been moved." Kagome said. Kiree walked to her room. It was green walls and a green bed and, well, basically green everything! Except for the green couch that had purple flowers on it.

'My favorite color.' She said absent-mindedly. She lay down on her bed and slowly drifted of to sleep.

The next morning, Kiree awoke to Kagome's panicked knocking on the door. Kiree slowly got up and put on her robe (Silver) and walked to the door.

"Hmm?" said Kiree, rubbing the sleep in her eye. "What is it?"

"Turn to channel 6, Ill bring the others in hear." Said Kagome, she was panicking, Kiree could smell it. As soon as she said that she ran downstairs. Kiree just shrugged and sat on her bed, turned to channel 6, and rewound to the beginning and waited for Kagome. As soon as she left, she appeared again, and this time with Sango and Rin. Kagome nodded her head and Kiree pressed play (she has Tivo). They heard Max finishing the weather when it turned to Jessica, the news reporter.

"We now take you live to Mike Dingle with former keyboardist, Kikyo.

"Hello Jessica!" said the male reporter. "I'm here with Kikyo, former keyboardist of Hime. What interesting news can you tell us today?"

"Ohh… a little about all the members…"said Kikyo with an evil grin. "First of all, I can tell you that at Shikons Yacht Party, Kagome and InuYasha where kissing in the back room and Sesshomaru and Rin where making love in front of everyone and that Sango and Miroku where 'touching' in front of everyone." Kikyo then added something " AND!" she said a little to loudly "Rin later took a pregnancy test and it was POSITIVE!" Kikyo was getting full of herself. Mikes eye was twitching.

"ahh… yes…okay… now what can you tell us about the newest member?" he asked, slowly walking backwards away from the psycho chick.

"Oh yes… that b who took my place…Well…her name is Kiree and she's a slutty whore in my opinion and…. she's a neko." said Kikyo with her voice full of hate.

"Look who's calling the kettle black!" said Kiree. Kikyo was wearing something like she did at the Yacht party except her hair was now dyed blue and her outfit was pink, HOT pink.

"ALSO!" said Kikyo "she was caught making love to a 30 year old man at age 12!"

Kiree was staring at the screen, clenching her fists so hard her fists were bleeding. She

soon turned to tears, remembering the awful memories. Kagome patted her on the back.

"We'll give you some alone time," said Rin kindly as she got up to turn of the TV.

"All those awful Memories…" she trailed of as she had memories of her mother

--------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------

Kiree walking in an alleyway with her mother, a beautiful blond haired woman who's hair was so long that when she had it in pigtails (like she did now) it reached her knees. Her own hair was short and looked like it dose now. Her mom faced behind them and Kiree smelt her mother's worry. "Kiree," she said in a quiet voice. "run over to that corner behind the garbage can. I can't let you get hurt." Kiree just nodded and ran where her mother said and then she jumped as a man came out behind her mother "well aren't you pretty…" said the man as she turned around "leave me alone." Said Kiree's Mother dangerously. "I'm more powerful than you think, Streak."

"Oh, really?" he said and stuck his hand down her shirt and she quickly covered her stomach. He pulled out a neatly folded check. "What do you have for the poor today, Monicnia?" his eyes grew wide when he pulled out a million dollar check, he slapped her. "You told me you couldn't pay me back for all the things I gave you!" she looked down holding her stomach, that's when he noticed Monicnia's stomach was bulged.

"You b!" steak exclaimed "You've been going to see your husband after I forbade you! You will die!" he said that last word with pure hatred. Kiree stared in horror as her mother, best friend, and provider was killed in front of her, beet to death… Tears formed in her eyes as she pulled out her cell and dialed 911. "Hello this is 911, what is your emergency?" said a male voice. "My mothers getting beet up and she is pregnant! Her due dates in a few days. Were at antler drive!" she was calm the whole time, just then streak smelt her tears (yes, he's a demon.) He rushed over as fast as lightning and grabbed her by the neck. On the other line the police herd her choking then he heard him say "So she had been with him longer than I thought. Your mother has broken the law of her clan and mated with a human and produced unholy offspring, Filthy Hanyou!" and at the last word threw her down and then kissed down her neck and to her stomach, he removed her clothing, all while she was screaming. Then he remembered that scream, the one he heard two years ago. It was exactly like his daughters after he slapped her boyfriend for kissing her, it was the day when he left his mate, reversed the mating mark and left them to die. He stared in horror at what he did when Monicnia, with the last of her strength, yelled "Demon Dance!" and a million or more blue demons rushed through Streaks heart and he fell to the floor, and right when he hit the floor the ambulance came and took Monicnia away and Streaks final action was this. He faced Kiree and started chocking her and said, "my overlord, Mina, the goddess of love and compassion, will be cursed in you and you will die in five years, make them your best, daughter…" and he frowned as he died in front of her.

------------------------------------------- End Flashback ---------------------------------------------

Kiree was crying gently. "I only have one year to live," She said sadly "and then ill be with my mother, Monicnia…" she said that last part happily, but she was soon sad again. "but… When I do die Ill never see my friends again………"she trailed off in thought.

She slowly walked downstairs, gloomier than ever.


	4. Who shot who?

Disclaimer: If I ever own InuYasha Ill tell you. Right now I only own Kiree… but I'll work my way up.

The next day they got a phone call.

"Hello?" answered Kagome "yeah………………….okay…………………..three months……………We will be there. G'bye." She hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Rin.

"That was the kids choice awards. Were invited cause were nominated." Kagome explained.

"Ohh…" said Sango. She looked over at Kiree who was just staring out the window absently, not really looking at anything. "You okay?"

Kiree looked up and flashed a quick smile and soon looked back out _'nine months… till I die…' _she looked at her friends._ 'What about my friends? How could they continue without me? I'm the reason there hit songs a success…' _she turned back to the window. _'nine…' _

"Hey! Shikons been invited too. We'll be meeting them up there!" said Rin after talking with Sesshomaru. Everyone was exited… except Kiree…

--------------------------------------------three months------------------------------------------------

"Kiree's gloomier than ever!" said Sango "I hope she's able to perform!"

"Don't we all…" said Rin while Kiree stared out the Limos windows, mentally sobbing.

They finally arrived at the awards and saw Shikon. They were all wearing baggy black pants with different color shirts. The girls were all wearing strapless shirts with hip huggers. They walked inside in the usual pairs. Kiree was standing by herself. Kouga tried to get her to smile, but she just nodded to show his jokes were funny or shook her head when they were stupid. Kouga was getting tired of watching her nodding and started talking to Kagome.

"What's up with your newest member?" he asked. Over the past three months they've become good friends.

"She's been gloomy since Kikyo went on the news." Kagome replied. She walked over to Kiree. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing…" said Kiree "I'm okay…besides…I'm just…" she broke into the tears she's been saving up for three years. Everyone stared at the sobbing girl. Kagome did a hand movement to tell them to keep going.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome. "Tell me…please?" Kiree nodded.

"Four years ago my father killed my mother and raped me… then he cursed me to die in five years," she said "On my seventeenth birthday…in seven months… I'll die a slow and painful death. All because I'm thought to be just as bad as a Neko Hanyou…Because my brother was a Hanyou…I am also…a Hanyou in my fathers eyes. All because I am related to 'un-pure blood'" she said the last part in a mocking voice. " I have turned into a Hanyou because of my fathers role in the village. I wont make my fathers previous lover pay for what he did. I'll make my father suffer in hell when I get their…"she looked at Kagome. "Please…don't tell anyone what I told you today." Kagome nodded and said "you have my word." And the caught up with the others.

---------------------------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------------------------------

"What are the saying?" asked Sango. InuYasha just shook his head.

"can't tell you." He simply stated. "Kagome promised her that she would tell no one. So if I told you shed think Kagome broke a promise."

When they came over Kiree signaled InuYasha and Sesshomaru over to a corner of the building and said, "I know you heard what I said and if you had told anyone I would've ripped your eyes out." She said. "But… since you didn't …yes, I heard your conversation… I am grateful to you… for the next seven months." At the last word she headed over to the others and they entered the building.

---------------------------------------towards end of awards------------------------------------------

"Now we're about to announce the best girl band of the year!" said Jessie Burton, the host. " And here are our nominees! Hime…Pussycat Dolls…and…Dixie Chicks! Now cast your votes!" she wanted for a minuet ( I'm listening to teenage dirt bag by Wheatus and I'm trying to picture InuYasha singing this right now… ha ha ha…) " and the winner is…(guess…) HIME!" the crowed cheered as Hime entered the stage and accepted the award and sang… Burn (not originally theirs but o well. Is by anonymous cause I don't know… ha.) After they where done they left the stage. "and now for the best boy band off the year! Our nominees are…Wheatus…Backstreet Boys (EWWW! HATE THEM!)…And Shikon! Cast your Votes!" Jessie finished. (Now I'm listening to freak on a leash weird part and trying to pict. Inu singing it…)she waited a while and said "Our winner is…………SHIKON!" then Shikon came out and excepted the award and sang Smooth Criminal and left.( cant picture InuYasha singing it! Aaaahhhhh! scary thought! It's the Alien Ant Farm version. Cant picture Sesshomaru either, shivers…)

"Now…we don't usually do this, but are last award is cutest couple!" everyone stared at her and then stared at the crowd and then at each other. "Our nominees are… /nick and Jessica, Kevin and Brittany, and…………. InuYasha and Kagome!" InuYasha and Kagome stayed quiet. Jessie waited a second and said "Our winner is…… Kagome & InuYasha!" someone pushed them out onstage and they reclucently walked over to Jessie, blushing beet red. " Now, What song are you gonna do together scene you both sing?" She asked

"Uhhhh…." Thought Kagome.

"It's okay! You don't have to!" said Jessie, and the walked off stage. "Now were paring up a terrible singer with a good singer! And were paring Naraku and Kagome!" Kagome walked onstage and so did Naraku. He had on black shorts and shirt. They were singing Beep and all was going well until the middle of the song when on the beep when Naraku grabed her butt, hard. When he did Kagome turned and punched him in the nose and gave him a nose bleed. She raised her fist to punch him again when he pulled out a gun. She slowly lowered her fist, shaking. InuYasha saw this and just in time and pushed her out of the way and ended up getting shot right below his ribcage. He fell and herd someone screem. He saw Kagome lean over him and he herd a shot and Kagome fell over him.

"Kagome…" he muttered.

-------------------------------------------------veiw-----------------------------------------------------

"EEEEKKKK!" Kagome shrieked. She kneeled over him. She herd another shot and felt a stinging pain in her back and she fell on top of him.

---------------------------------------------------veiw---------------------------------------------------

Kiree was staring at the events. The awards were held outside so as soon as the moon hit her she transformed. She saw Kagome got shot and lunged at Naraku and knocked the gun out of the way and held him down. "Rin!" she yelled "Go get security!" Rin simply nodded and ran off stage. She came back a minuet later with security trailing behind her. They started to go after Kiree but Rin said she was holding the gunman down. The security got there a second to late and the moon was hidden. She transformed back and he threw her off and ran. Sesshomaru tried to knock him out but Naraku ducked and punched him in the gut and ran off. "…." said sesshomaru, clenching his stomach "he got away."

Some people came in with a stretcher and carried off InuYasha and Kagome, not knowing if they had a chance.


	5. Mates at last LEMON

Disclaimer: yea…… wish I had enough cash to own InuYasha…. Or at least sesshomaru……but I'm poor… WWHHAA!(Not really)

I am sooo sorry bout chapter 4! Plz 4 give me!

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at a white ceiling, and it strangely hurt her eyes. She noticed she was wearing her outfit from the awards last night, it was covered in blood. She smelled it, she gasped. 'It has InuYasha's blood on it!' she thought, wordily. She looked around and saw a shadow behind the curtains, separating her from the other patient, it had ears. She slowly walked over to the curtain and quietly pulled it back and saw InuYasha sitting there whispering something very quietly so that no human could hear him, but, surprisingly, she could hear, he was whispering "Pleas don't let her die" over and over again.

"He didn't…" she replied smiling

"Your okay!" he exclaimed.

"How did I hear you?" she asked.

"Oh, Yeah, When you fell on me m blood got on your shirt and it spread to your wound and made you part demon, which would be fetal if sesshomaru and Kiree hadn't offered to give blood donations." he explained.

"So, I'm a fourth cat demon, a fourth dog demon and two fourths human? So that means I'm a half half demon." She said.

InuYasha nodded "You have dog ears now." He smirked when kagome reached up and felt her ears. She rushed over to a mirror and took in her looks. Her ears where black with white tips. Her hair was a darker black with silver and gold streaks. Her eyes where now amber with a mix brown. Not only that but she had a cat tail! It was white with a black tip. InuYasha kept staring at her. 'I thought she was hot before! LOOK AT HER NOW!' he was about to mentally slap himself when he realized something. "I wasn't able to mate with her before, but now I can!' Kagome turned toward him and smiled at him and it slowly turned into a sexy smirk and he returned it. Just then a nurse came in with red hair in pigtails and green eyes. "Oh!" she exclaimed "Hi! I am Ayame. I was told to give you this!" she pulled out a necklace. It had seashells on the chain and in-between where small beads of Amethyst. In the middle of the necklace was a neatly polished piece of Amethyst which was relatively large. "Pretty…" said kagome in a childish voice.

"It is pure amethyst. It stands for passion. It'll control your demon side; there is also a little ruby in it. It stands for love. Ruby controls your Cat side and Amethyst your dog side." Ayame explained. Kagome then noticed the beads of ruby beside the small beads of Amethyst and on either side of the big piece of Amethyst. Kagome carefully put it on and it hung in-between her breast (am I describing it to much?).

"Oh! I almost forgot!" said Ayame and she rushed out the door. They just shrugged.

"So, what do you think?" said Kagome asked slowly walking toward InuYasha.

"About what?" said InuYasha. She waited till she was in front of him and straddled his waist. He noticed her lips where fuller and painted a blood red, so where her nails.

"About how I look…" she whispered in his ear seductively. She pulled away from his ear and moved toward his lips. There lips where millimeters apart and Kagome was slowly blinking her eyes when they heard a voice. "Knock knock." It said playfully and Kagome fell of InuYasha's lap, bringing him with her. Kagome was now on the floor, InuYasha on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist, His hands on both sides of her head. They looked over at the voice and saw Miroku grinning manically, Behind him where the other members of Shikon and Hime. InuYasha quickly got out of there position and helped Kagome up, blushing madly. "Ever heard of knocking?" he asked rudely.

"Couldn't, door was open." said Kouga from behind. They blushed even more. Kagome tail twitched.

"I see you're a Hanyou now," said Sango "Love your hair, but your cloths are a little small." Kagome looked at her outfit. Scene she had grown in size her cloths where on the short side. Then Kiree came out "at least you got a cuter tail than mine." She said.

"I was shocked when fluffy offered to donate blood." Said Kouga," Rin had to push him to."

"Fluffy?" questioned InuYasha.

"Rin's new nickname for him." said Sango

"I am glad your okay Kagome, you are like a sister to Me." said Rin.

"thanks." Said kagome.

"Well, we will depart so you can continue." Said sesshomaru.

"WHAT?" they yelled.

"We just saw your faces a millimeter apart!" Said Miroku.

"He had something in his eye." Said kagome.

"What? The look of love?" asked Sango. (OMG! SO CHESY! GAG!)

They ignored that comment and continued the reunion. Then a doctor came in and said visiting hours where over and drug the friends off.

"So, ware did we leave off?" asked Kagome.

-----------------------------------------**LEMON**------------------------------------------------------

They leaned forward and as soon as their lips touched there toungs explored each others mouths. They wrapped there arms around each other and fell back, InuYasha on top.

Meanwhile, outside the door…

"What's happening?" "I want to go first!" "No Me!" the others where arguing over who would watch and finally, sesshomaru spoke up. "Listen. I got a camera that is really small and I'll record it and we just listen" he offered.

"Okay, I guess." they all replied and stuck there ears against the door.

Back Inside…

InuYasha removed her clothing and her his. InuYasha started sucking on her breast, causing her to shiver when he started to lay with her nipple using his fangs. She gently used her finger and stroked his manhood, causing him to growl lowly. She giggled and to get revenge InuYasha traced her folds and inserted his finger into her nub. She gasped and then growled. She captured his lips and licked his cheek. He inserted another finger and pumped them in and out, causing her juices to come flowing out and he lapped them up, not missing a spot. She purred in bliss, which made InuYasha smirk.

"InuYasha……take me……now!" she said, clutching his hair.

"Gladly," he said and positioned himself in-between her legs, which she helped and widened her legs. Then he pushed himself into her and she clutched his hair tighter. He pumped in and out and when he reached her barrier he went to her neck and her his. Soon he broke her barrier and they broke each others flesh and became one, first, to Kagome, it was painful, but it turned to bliss with each thrust. He soon sped up and met demon speed. He grabbed her waist and he moaned with the feel of her juices around his manhood. He continued thrusting himself into her and she purred even more. Soon, she gathered up her strength and flipped him on his back, causing him to land on the floor. Him still inside her. She grinned a fool. "My turn." She said and started working her hips with grate speed and grinded into him, forcing him further in. She kissed him and nibbled his ear. Soon he flipped her over and she shirked. He ran his fingernail up her thigh. She moaned. Then, InuYasha's seed rushed out into her and he pulled himself out. He picked her up bridle style and carried her to the bed since her legs hurt and she couldn't walk. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arm securely around her waist and they drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------**END LEMON**-------------------------------------------------

The friends outside gagged, but soon all was quiet and Sesshomaru grabbed the camera and turned it off.

"This has blackmail written all over it." Said sesshomaru, smirking.


	6. SORRY!

Sorry I haven't been updating! I lost the notebook that has all the story in it so I am looking for it! I HAVN"T FORGOTTEN!

Luv you so much!

Shadow


	7. pregnant

**Okay, I finally found the notebook! This hole story is completed, and I think it needs serious revising, and possibly a better lemon. So, the writing will get much better throughout the story. Sorry for the long wait! And here is the next chapter!!!**

It had been 5 weeks since the incident, InuYasha had proposed, and everyone knew about it. Kagome and InuYasha had both agreed that a while before the marriage, they will start looking for a house. That brings us to where the fun begins…

Kagome lifted her head from the toilet and hurried over to the sink to brush her teeth. Once finished, she put on sunglasses and a hat and hoped into her car. She drove quickly to the nearest drug store and walked inside. She quickly got what she needed and left, not noticing the very well hidden paparazzi member.

As soon as she arrived back home, she went into the bathroom and opened the bag, reveling the pregnancy test. A few minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom, eyes wide. She grabbed her cell phone and held it to her ear used to be, se could still her who was on the other side. She dialed and waited.

"Hello?"

"InuYasha, you need to come over…" she said.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Its nothing terrible, it is just you probably want to know…"

"Okay, I'll be over ASAP." And with that they hung up.

Not 10 minuets later, InuYasha walked into her room. She smiled at him.

"Why'd you call?" he asked, worry evident in his eyes. She smiled.

"Nothing to get overly worried about…" she said and then handed him the test. His eyes widened.

"Positive…"

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing, I mean, do you want o have my kid?" InuYasha asked after a minute. Kagome looked at him.

"Of course!" she said. "I love you, I'll never stop loving you! It's just, were only nineteen…"

(Earlier I said they were 16, well, I lied, only Kiree is sixteen.)

"But were demons, so we do have a lot of time to think about more." He said. "It's not like this is your only chance." Kagome smiled and nodded. "You're right. Besides, I'm sure you're going to be a great father." InuYasha smiled.

"But your going to be an even better mother." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Err, I'm guessing we are going to have to tell the others…" she said. InuYashas eyes widened.

"Shit."

**Sorry, but this is realy short, I'll update more often, it is just I didn't want you to wait even longer, so this is all I'm posting for now. Gamen.**

**Shadow.**


End file.
